Cyrodiil (Online)
Cyrodiil is the capital province and central theater of war in Tamriel in . October 18, 2012. The Elder Scrolls Online Tamriel, Now and Then – Places It is here where the Aldmeri Dominion, the Daggerfall Covenant, and the Ebonheart Pact fight for control of Cyrodiil, the Imperial City, and the Ruby Throne.The Elder Scrolls Online The Alliance War Players may enter the province and engage in PvP once they reach level 10. Alliance War Keeps and Resources Alliance wide bonuses in PvP and PvE are awarded for taking and maintaining the territory of keeps. There are 18 keeps in total, with 6 keeps located in each of the three Alliances territories in Cyrodiil. Aug 29, 2013. mmohdtv The Elder Scrolls Online Interview with Lead PvP Designer Keeps are linked together in a transit line. If an Alliance holds several linked keeps, its members can fast travel from one to another, unless that keep is under attack. June 28, 2013. The Elder Scrolls Online Support Will there be any fast travel between keeps... Every wall in a keep is destructible, in addition to the gate. However, once a keep is taken it stays in the condition in which it is inherited, meaning that any walls which were destroyed will need to rebuilt.August 26, 2013. MMORPG.com On Guilds, Being Emperor, and Much More In order to flip a keep, several capture points must be taken, such as in the courtyard and the inner keep. October 22, 2012. Tamriel Foundry Developer Interview: Brian Wheeler The three resources around a keep are lumber mills, farms, and mines, which fuel its upgrade process. Lumber mills help make keep doors stronger and allow them to repair themselves automatically. Farms make keep guards tougher and stronger, and mines help reinforce the walls, making them harder to destroy and allowing them to repair themselves over time as well. Taking control of resources around keeps also shuts off various patrols in the vicinity. April 22, 2013. The Elder Scrolls Online Ask Us Anything: Alliances at War Each resource structure only has one capture point. Towns and Villages The citizens of towns in Cyrodiil are neutral towards player characters, but guards from the Alliance that holds nearby keeps will patrol the streets. March 28, 2013. The Elder Scrolls Online Conflict in Cyrodiil, Part 1 The way citizens react to players varies depending on whether or not they belong to that Alliance. Each town offers different repeatable quests that reward players with gold and experience. Dungeons Caves, crumbling towers, and Ayleid ruins dot the landscape in Cyrodiil. These locations contain valuable treasures, often guarded by dangerous enemies, and players from the opposing Alliances may also be found there. While it is possible to tackle these areas alone, it is recommended to explore these places in groups of three or more, especially when dealing with the threat of enemy players. April 1, 2013. The Elder Scrolls Online Support Is there any dungeon crawling in Cyrodiil? Emperor Emperor is a title given to the player with the highest Alliance points. An Emperor can only be crowned if their Alliance controls all 9 keeps surrounding the Imperial City. Once crowned the Emperor will receive an entire skill line which can only be gained through achieving Emperor status. Powers include being able to make siege more effective, being able to knock down walls quicker, and having voice of the Emperor commands. When an Emperor is dethroned they will still keep their skill line, although the abilities in it become much less powerful. August 24, 2013. Teso Elite ESO Interview with Maria Aliprando Alliance Points Alliance Points can be used to purchase armor and weapons, advance in several skill lines specific to Cyrodiil, join a new campaign, or purchase siege weapons. The highest amount of Alliance points are awarded for killing players or healing players that are in combat, and the lowest amount is awarded for taking a keep. Siege Weapons Siege Weapons are used by players to break down walls and smash open the doors of keeps, and obliterate the armies of their opponents. Trebuchets, catapults, ballistae, and battering rams are available to capture and use, and they can be obtained and constructed by anyone that has the alliance points to purchase them. Rams are mobile, and ballistae, catapults, and trebuchets can be packed up after they’re deployed so that they can be repositioned for further, more tactical uses. Elder Scrolls Each Alliance holds two Elder Scrolls which give an Alliance wide bonus while kept in the Alliances own forts. These Elder Scrolls can be stolen by the opposing Alliances. Locations Capital City *Imperial City Towns *Bruma *Cheydinhal *Chorrol *Skingrad *Cropsford *Hackdirt Gallery Alliance Battle.jpg|Alliance Battle Cyrodiil Under Siege.jpg|Cyrodiil Under Siege Cyrodiil Town.jpg|Town in Cyrodiil Ayleid Ruin (Online).jpg|Culotte Ayleid Ruin Appearances * * * * * References Category:Online: Locations Category:Provinces